User blog:Hetastuckworts4137/Zodiac based characters and whatnot
Alright, so as the title says, I will be going over this idea I had for some time now. You heard me correctly! Zodiac-based Ever After High original characters! If you don't know what the Zodiac signs are, those are signs that tie into your birthday. You get a sun sign (the date of your birthday calculates your sun sign; it explains the entirety of your personality), moon sign, rising sign, and signs that tie into with the planets (look up your birth chart and what not). Now before I into rambling about the star signs, I'll explain how I will do these original characters. Each character's genders will be a certain pattern. Aries will be a guy, Taurus will be a guy, Gemini will be a girl, Cancer will be a girl, and you should get the gist. The basic personality traits of these characters will be based upon the characteristics of the signs. Of course, since I already have a lot of ocs, I will be putting these characters up for adoption once I am finished with them all. So here are the characters I have done so far.. and help for these characters (such as names, personality help, and fairy tales) is greatly appreciated and encouraged, thank you! NEEERRRRDDDSS Nikolai Hunters (Aries) Son of the third brother from The Four Skillful Brothers, Nikolai has a bit of a leader complex. He will do whatever it takes to be on top of something worth his time (like classes) and can be a bit loud and pushy, but knows when to stop. He can be a bit of a brat boy, too, but he has feelings. Rebel Vernon Flora (Taurus) Son of the flower witch from the Snow Queen, Vernon is a bit of a stubborn warlock-in-training with a major green thumb. He appreciates anything with a bit of a flowery scent to it and is someone you want to be the best of friends with. He's a fashionable guy, too! Neutral Alvara Trefata (Gemini) Daughter of one of the fairies from The Three Fairies, Alvara Trefata enjoys being the centre of attention. She is known to talk a lot and enjoys listening to the juiciest of gossip. She can either become your worst enemy or your best friend, though it's best to get on her good side if you ever meet her! Roybel Marine Bleu (Cancer) Daughter of Bluebeard from the story of the same name, Marine Bleu is a kindhearted and very empathetic girl. She cares a lot for her family and friends, but due to a mostly secluded life, can come off as somewhat clingy. She is definitely someone to have as one of your friends! Royal. (has a bit of an inferiority complex) Theo Panthera (Leo) Son of the lion from the Singing, Spring Lark, Theo Panthera knows where the biggest parties are at, and he's often invited to them! He is known to be a bit conceited at times, but of course is shady enough to hide his reasons for his self-consciousness. He just loves himself, y'know? And you know what he thinks? Theo thinks that you should love yourself, too! Doesn't care about alignments. Delroy Lachance (Virgo) Son of the princess from the Yellow Dwarf, Delroy Lachance is someone who is very focused in his studies. He is easily irritated by large messes and goes ranting when people leave a mess without cleaning after themselves and people who are too incompetent. He is, however, willing to lend a hand to someone that isn't doing so well in school. Despite being somewhat condescending, Delroy can be a sweetheart, too! Alignment is a secret. Danika Megas (Libra) Daughter of the Ill-Fated Princess from the story of the same name, Danika is a charming girl who tends to prefer order rather than conflict. She is an excellent listener and can play matchmaker when necessary (and greatly admires Cupid's skills). Despite being flirty and kind of dreamy, Danika is spella intelligent and is also know for her tactful reasoning! Neutral. Cybil Haveks (Scorpio) Daughter of the sea witch from the Little Mermaid, Cybil is a focused yet kind of shady girl who seems cold and emotionless on the outside, but is actually the complete opposite on the inside. She isn't afraid to do something risky, but due to this she is often labelled 'intense' by others. She is very focused and isn't distracted easily, so trying to draw her away from something might be a problem for you. Rebel. Stig Poulári (Sagittarius) Son of the horse from The Magician's Horse, Stig is an adventurous guy with an excellent sense of humor. He's normally pretty light-hearted and can also be blunt and straightforward. Don't ask him about his honest opinion, because Stig is ''very ''brutally honest. Aside from his humor and such, he's a guy that isn't too good with commitment, so don't expect him to be in much of a relationship anytime soon. Rebel. Capran Zolla (Capricorn) Son of Renzolla from The Goat-Faced Girl, Capran is a pretty serious guy. He tends to speak in monotone and isn't the kind of person to tolerate frivolous behaviour. Due to this, he can be a little bit of a killjoy. He is a very a hard-worker, though, but is not the best at romance and can be pretty awkward relationship-wise. It is a rare sight to see him smile. Neutral. Alouette Byrd (Aquarius) Daughter of the youngest sister from The Feather Bird, Alouette is a somewhat eccentric yet inventive girl who may ace her classes, but often doesn't raise her hand. She isn't usually the type of person to show much emotion, either. Despite having a happily ever after, Alouette wants more than to save a couple of siblings from permanent death. To add, Alouette has always had a rebellious spirit, so she's a rebel. Sara Badian (Pisces) Daughter of Sally from the sea shanty of the same name, Sara is girl that tends to daydream a lot. Along with daydreaming, Sara will also doze off at random times. She's a sweet girl, and is very softspoken, but will also have a tendency to speak very quietly. Calling her "shy" is very inaccurate, as Sara is very shy, either. Sara isn't a very great conversationalist, as she often forgets to speak when talking to someone, but despite that, she could be the greatest friend you'll ever have. Roybel. Category:Blog posts